Together we fight
by Brimma
Summary: The squeal to Fine I'll Do It! Now that Harry has been interrogated by Snape using Veritaserum he will find his life will change and for the better. Harry is competing in the TWT but with a few changes. Now with a new ally and new friend Harry won't have such a rough time at Hogwarts.
1. Some truth and a test

Harry had little trouble convincing Ron and Hermione that Snape had given him detention for no good reason. While it did hurt to lie to them, he was determined they never know the truth. Harry had played that night's events over and over in his mind, looking for something to confirm or deny what he desperately wanted to know: had he gained any trust from Snape? He had told him the truth about many things Snape had accused him of. Snape now knew for a fact that Harry did not steal from his personal stores or put his name in the goblet, and that he isn't a pampered prince, loved by doting relatives. It turned out this should work in his favour, with Snape vowing not to allow his things to be locked away anymore whenever he went 'home' to the Dursleys. But none of this proved he was trusted, and it did not guarantee he would be trusted in the future. Harry was struggling to understand why having Snape's trust was so important, other than the fact it was very difficult to live with a person who does not trust you.

Harry thought he'd keep his mind busy until he had to face Snape again. He flew with Ron, and then they played chess for an hour. Hermione had them all study (for hours), they did Charms, Herbology, and History homework, and Harry was grateful that she went over it with them. They had fun in Hogsmeade, and went to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. It was great, and Harry was successfully distracted from Snape and all his other problems.

But the next day had to come: and it did. What Harry didn't count on was that it was his Head of House he would have to answer to. Just before her class, she pulled him aside.

"I would like a word with you, Mr Potter." It was not a request.

Harry followed her to her classroom and was led to her desk.

"Sit down, Mr Potter. We need to talk. Professor Snape has informed me that your relatives have been withholding your school supplies—hindering your homework—and that they have ignored you, and your cousins bullying ways." This was very direct, and expected from the professor, but that didn't make it easier to hear.

"Yes, Professor, they do."

"All of it is true, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, Professor. It is."

Her lips thinned and her expression soured, "Mr Potter, why did you not come to me with these problems? Or anyone else, sooner? Professor Snape says that he was going over your homework with you, and when pressed, you admitted that your relatives don't allow you to do your homework; that you have to do it at night, in secret. Potter, that is ridiculous of them to do that, and for you to allow it." Her voice was cold and angry, her eyes watching him closely.

"I thought I was handling it okay, I didn't want to bother anyone," Harry muttered, eyes avert.

"That is the most— First, Mr Potter; do not mumble, and sit up straight. Second; you are not a bother if you would have just said something sooner. To think you have been putting up with this for years, and was prepared to for the rest of your school life. Professor Snape also tells me that they do not let your owl out at night—that she lives in her cage most of the time. Mr Potter, I understand you have fought for her, but she must be allowed out of her cage whenever possible, she is an owl, not a canary. Professor Snape and I have written to your family, and your owl is not to leave until we are given an answer. If they do lock your things away again; you are to write. If you cannot write, you tell me immediately when you return to school. Do you understand, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, Professor, I understand." Harry's voice was not loud, but clear. He could look into her eyes.

"Very good, Mr Potter. Now take a seat; class is about to begin."

The room filled with Gryffindor and Slytherin students as the bell rang and class began. It was a review day; they went over everything from turning nails into nettles, and turtles into teapots. Harry found he could do everything from his first year without effort, and almost everything from his second year without any problems. Hermione, of course, made everything look easy, and flawlessly transfigured everything she tried. Ron could do most things, but his teapot still had scales, and Harry's pincushion still had a few porcupine quills.

"Stupid turtle moved at the last second," Ron complained.

"Well, it's not moving now. Try again," Harry encouraged.

Ron did, and the transformation was complete.

"Well done, Ron! Oh, Harry, your pincushion is changing back." Hermione pointed to Harry's 'pincushion'.

And indeed, it was more porcupine than pincushion. It had itself in a ball, curled tight. Harry tried the spell again and had the same results as last time—a partially transformed porcupine.

"Well maybe you can—" Hermione was going to suggest trying again, but the bell rang.

"Alright, clean up. And twenty points to both houses for all your excellent work."

They had charms next, and as they walked to their classroom, Hermione and Ron were curious.

"What did McGonagall want, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh, about not getting any more detentions with Snape, and doing better on homework," Harry said.

"Oh, that's nice," Hermione said.

Ron and Harry gave her strange looks.

"Well, it is nice that she cares about Harry. It's good to see concern from our Head of House," Hermione explained.

"Well, at any rate, I'm just glad you're not in trouble, Harry."

"Yeah, everything's fine. Nothing to worry about," Harry said, but he did not believe himself.

"We have to hurry if we want to sit next to each other," Hermione said.

Her worries were for nothing when they were seated next to each other as always. Professor Flitwick had lectured (what felt like endlessly) about Banishing Charms, and the proper way to hold your wand, the proper incantation, and the importance of correct pronunciation—all very boring. It wasn't until the last twenty minutes that they were allowed to practice.

Everyone found it difficult—even Hermione couldn't get things to do as she wanted. The bell rang with no real progress.

"Good work everyone, well done," Professor Flitwick said in his tiny voice. At least he was pleased.

"Potions next, Snape's gonna be a real git today."

"Ron! Don't say that!"

"Well, he is Hermione, you know he is!"

Ron and Hermione argued, but quietened down when they reached the dungeons. Harry was grateful, he was sure when they turned the corner that Draco Malfoy would be there, and he did not need to deal with Malfoy right now. But the corner was Malfoy-free today, and they entered the dungeons without hassle.

It turned out Malfoy was already in class; he, Crabbe, and Goyle glared as they entered and sat in their seats, but they said nothing.

"So good of you three to join us," Snape glowered. "Take you seats and turn to page 507."

The whole class grabbed their books and turned to page 507, the potion was called Anticoagulant; as the name suggested, it was a blood thinner.

"This potion is very difficult and requires the utmost concentration. Get into pairs—and only pairs. Choose wisely. This is a test and it will be worth a large portion of your grade," Snape instructed.

Some students (Hermione included) gasped at this unannounced test, they felt they should have been allowed to study, or practice this new potion first. It did not seem fair to any of them. But it was very Snape to be unfair, many of them thought.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Ron asked the question they all were asking themselves.

"Hermione, you will be fine with whoever you're paired up with. I think Ron and I should work together," Harry suggested.

"Okay, I'll find a partner."

It was easy for Hermione to find a partner, as the best in her year she was sought after. She paired with Dean Thomas and they got to work immediately, both gathering the needed ingredients from the student cupboard.

Harry and Ron also got straight to work; Harry assembled the scales, cauldron, and knives, while Ron gathered the ingredients. When Harry was done he got the remaining ingredients and they got to work. Harry and Ron read the directions three times before they did anything.

"I can do the garlic and the Dill seeds, unless you want to," Ron offered.

"Okay, I'll get the ginger juice and grind the tail of the Cockatrice," Harry said.

"Why would anyone want to thin their blood? Seems daft to me."

"Check the book, it should tell you," Harry said, trying to focus on the ginger.

Ron desisted, if he really cared he could read the medical benefits later, instead he turned his attention to the Dill plant. He read the directions which demanded 50 seeds in total. He decided to collect all 50 now, rather than taking time mid-potion to get more. The boys worked diligently and worked well together.

The potion was doing well, it turned the colours it was supposed to: from orange to lavender to blue. The potion bubbled (as the instructions said it should) and it looked correct when they turned in a sample to Snape.

"I think we passed," Ron looked so excited, he was practically bouncing.

"I think we did too," Harry was hopeful as well.

Hermione came out a moment later looking sullen.

"Ah," said Ron.

"Er," said Harry.

"That idiot ruined everything!" Hermione snapped at them, as if it were their fault.

"What happened?" Ron asked, curious as to what got Hermione so furious.

"He knocked over things, the Dill seeds, and the put newt eyes in instead of frog eyes! And he blames me! I did nothing wrong, I was very careful! And now my grade will suffer and there's nothing I can do!" Hermione actually seemed close to tears.

"Did you explain that to Snape?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he were speaking Parseltounge again.

"What? Everybody knows Hermione is the best in class—best in all the classes, so..." Harry could not finish, they were staring so hard it was uncomfortable. "Stop looking at me like that."

"You really think Snape will understand, be reasonable, and help out?" Ron asked with every ounce of disbelief possible.

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked with hope.

"Ah well, yes, Hermione never makes a mistake, she should get a retry." Harry did think it would be fair, but could not really put his faith in Snape being fair.

"I'll ask him now, I'll be right back," Hermione all but flew into the dungeon to talk to Snape.

"We should wait here," Harry said.

"Yeah, she might need cheering up soon," Ron was never one to have faith in Snape either, so the boys sat down just outside the door, waiting for Hermione to come back with news.


	2. Hermione retests and the boys talk

Hermione retests and the boys talk

Hermione took in a deep breath, let it out, and approached Snape, she felt lucky he was still there.

"Professor Snape there is something I want to talk to you about." Hermione said in a quiet, yet clear voice, she was sure to have good posture and looked him in the eyes. Her parents would be proud.

Snape could not help the sneer that appeared on his face "Of course you do. Why else would you be down here after class was dismissed?" And while the words were unkind there was no real sting or force behind them.

"Well Professor I would like to talk about the test today and well sir…"

"Let me guess you're not happy with how your potion turned out and you're here to see what can be done about your grade." Snape looked smug that he could anticipate Hermione's problem.

"Yes, sir, please I don't want my grade to suffer, I willing to do make-up work. Please let me redo the potion, I know I can do it right." Hermione was pledging quietly, with true desperation in her voice and in her eyes.

"Miss. Granger I do not normally give make-up work and I don't see why I should." Snape said

"Professor Snape I am a good student and I did not make any of the mistakes that caused the potion to go wrong." Hermione was trying to sate it as a fact but it felt strange since she was talking about herself.

"So being a good student should entitle you to special treatment?" Snape challenges her.

"I should have an opportunity to prove myself, I did not earn that bad potion." She looked him in the eyes and she was not going to back down.

There was a pause as Snape took time to consider her request "Very well Miss Granger, you have two hours to complete the potion by yourself but be warned if it is not perfect you will get a 'T' on this assignment." Snape put down the ground rules.

"I understand Professor and thank you." Hermione promptly went to work, with the basic set up and when that was done she got her Potion book and turned to the correct page.

Hermione collected the first half of the ingredients first and took the time to read the directions. She reread it and the recipe twice and than preceded to make the potion. With two people the potion could made in an hour but with one person doing everything two hours might just be enough. It was going to be a challenge but Hermione was determined to shine.

She worked diligently and was very pleased to see that it was going as it should when the potion turned from a muddy concoction to bright orange, Hermione felt her heart rise, when it began to bubble to turn to lavender she felt confident that it would be all right and she would earn a good grade. Still bubbling she added the last of the dill seed and gave it a counterclockwise stir and it turned the exact dark shade of blue it was suppose to and was still bubbling as the directions demands. Hermione knew the Anticoagulant potion was a success and she contained herself to walk to Snape who sat at his desk correcting written tests.

"Professor Snape I'm done."

"I will be there in a moment Miss. Granger sit at your seat." He did not look up from the paper he was correcting.

Hermione did not feel bad about the cold reaction, it's Snape after all you don't take it personally. She went back to her seat and sat down. She looked at her now lightly bubbling potion and felt such pride to see it went well, felt proud of her accomplishment.

Snape strode over and looked down at the potion, he waved his wand and produced a ladle from magic, and he dipped it in and sniffed the potion. He had to admit it was perfect "Miss Granger you have proved yourself you get an 'O' and don't thank me Miss. Granger you earn what you get." Snape said curtly, he didn't want the girl becoming emotional or think he was being kind; She really did earn that 'O', he wasn't just giving them out.

"Alright Professor Snape, but I will thank you for your time, I truly appreciate it." Hermione said it with a genuine smile.

Snape sighed "Your welcome Miss. Granger, now, before you leave I have a few questions, please sit down."

Snape has said 'please' which was just about shocking but Hermione had the good sense not to say anything or show anything but her undivided attention.

"Miss. Granger has anybody, particularly anybody from my house harassing Mr. Potter?"

Hermione was shocked at what she was hearing, Professor Snape concerned for Harry? "Ah well sir, I know that some Hufflepuffs still think Harry put his own name in the Goblet, but he didn't sir." Hermione said earnestly.

"I know that Miss. Granger, what I asked you is any Slytherin hasrsing Mr. Potter?"

Hermione took a breath and let it out "Well you know Malfoy, Crabbe, Golye and well sir all the Slytherins wear 'Support Cedric Diggory' badges but when they press it they read 'Potter Stinks' I don't think it bothers Harry but they are trying to get to him."

"That is all Miss. Granger, you may leave now."

They both rose as Hermione collected her things and they headed to the door together.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Outside the Dungeon

"What is taking so long?" Ron grumbled for the hundredth time.

"I don't know, but it can't be much longer." Harry said with no real confidence.

"I think we should kill Dean for causing all this trouble." Ron muttered darkly, scowling.

"I think we should tell Dean that Snape is willing to allow make-up work." Harry said, thinking Dean should get the same treatment as Hermione.

"If he didn't think to ask why should we tell him?" Ron didn't feel like doing Dean any favors.

Harry did not mention that Ron was unwilling to ask in the first place. "I can't wait to stop waiting, leave and do something else."

"We should get food from the kitchen and have a snack while doing homework." Ron mused out loud.

"I got butterbeer and chocolate frogs." Harry was seeing real potential for fun.

"We can celebrate good grades, I know you and I got a good grade, and Hermione of course will get an 'O', I think were entitled to a small party, its a big deal." Ron was really getting in a good mood.

"Dobby is going to be happy to see us."

"But Winkey won't."

They both seemed unhappy at the thought of the distraught house-elf who still longs to serve her former master.

"I don't get it, why does she love him so much? He was rotten to her." Ron found Winkey to be a huge mystery, but he did feel sorry for her.

"I don't know maybe he was kind to her once and she's too loyal." Harry could only speculate why someone, anyone would stay in a bad relationship but in the case of a house-elf like Winkey why they would want to return.

"I still think we should go to the kitchen, in and out quick." Ron suggests

"Alright, just don't get mad if Hermione mentions S.P.E.W." Harry knows Hermione won't be happy about them going into the kitchen in the first place, since it off limits to students.

"Oh, fine." Ron knew an argument about house-elves is not worth anything at this time.

"There's not much homework today, we should be able to have fun." Harry was looking forward to getting back to the common room, more and more.

"I think I hear her coming." Ron said and got up quickly and nearly fell over after sitting for such a long time.

"Alright Ron?" Harry got up slowly, after watching Ron nearly toppling over.

"Yeah I'm fine, legs fell asleep."

Mine too."

The door opened and Snape was holding it over for Hermione. "What are you to still doing here?" Snape asked.

"We were waiting for Hermione." By the tone of Ron's voice one could tell that he felt the question was stupid and obvious. However that did not mean he dared to put this thought into words.

"You both waited over two hours for her to return?" Snape couldn't help but admire their determination and loyalty even if he felt that over all what they were doing was foolish. But he allowed none of this to show. "All of you leave, no more hanging around." And with that he closed the door.

Hermione gave them each a very tight but short hug.

"What's that for?" Ron asked.

"You didn't have to wait out here all this time, I would have understood if you went back to the common room." She said.

"Well, it's no big deal, come with us to the common room with us." Ron was concerned she was going to run off to the library at her first chance.

"Of course, I need to do homework, I'm tired I'll problay turn in early." Hermione got between her two friends and together they walked to their common room. They gave the password "Griffins" to the Fat Lady and entered.

They ate the chocolate frogs and drank the butterbeer, the homework was easy and they had each other, so over all they had fun and were very happy to complete their work.

"I think I'll turn in, good night Ron and Harry." Hermione said packing her bag.

"Good night." They said and she claimed the stress to the girl's dormitory.

Harry and Ron packed themselves up and put their stuff away and left for the kitchen.

When they got there the elves greeted them warmly.

"Can we get sirs something?" They asked ready for orders.

"Yes, you can, I'd like puddings, sandwiches - ham and turkey, tarts…"

"Don't go crazy Ron." Harry advised.

"Harry Potter sir, Ron Weasley sir so good it is to see you both." Dobby said to them "What can Dobby do for sirs?"

"Nothing Dobby, thanks." Ron says who was being handed this from other elves.

"Were just visiting Dobby, and getting a few things." Harry said,

"Dobby is so happy to be seeing you again sir, Dobby has a surprise for you sir, you can has it at Christmas, unless sir wants it now." Dobby said

"I can wait till Christmas, Dobby." Harry smiles at the elf but was wondering what they consider gifts.

Ron had the elves put the food on treats and was putting hovering charms and following charms to take them back. "I can't wait to get you, your present Dobby, I think you'll love it." Ron had in mind his sweater from his mother and shrinking it for Dobby.

"How kind and good and generous Master Weasley is." Dobby wailed.

"It's no problem Dobby." Ron smiled.

"Alright Dobby we'll see you again soon." Harry promised.

"Yeah and say 'hi' to Winkey for us." Ron said.

"I will Master Weasley, and thank you and good bye sirs." Dobby and the other elves waved good bye, some elves bowed and curtsied.

The plates of food floated and followed Ron as he and Harry went back to the common room "Griffins" Ron said and he and Harry went in. The boys ate food, played chess, talked about Quidditch and stayed up long into the night.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::


	3. Chapter 3 The Third Task

The Third Task

The next day they visited Sirius in a cave near Hogsmeade, and it was not an inertly happy visit. It was very informative and very unsettling, Harry felt terrible at the condition Sirius and Buckbeak were in. However there was nothing he could do for them but get more food at the next possible opportunity. Sirius told them of Barty Crouch Sr., who was loved and hated in his prime during the first war against Voldemort. Crouch worked very hard to catch Dark Wizards and Witches supports of Voldemort. He worked hard to find them and he punished them severally, sometimes the suspected had no trail, they were swept away to Azkaban and given to the Dementors. Sirius was one of the people who had no trail, granted he did look very guilty; but to have no trail at all was more then unfair, it went ageist justice itself. But Mr. Crouch had a son, Barty Crouch Jr. who was suspected of being a dark wizard, accused of being among known supporters of the Dark Lord. Crouch Jr. was given a trial but Sirius thought that was just so Crouch Sr. could prove that he was completely merciless. Crouch jr went to Azkaban and there he died a year later. Harry was shocked and he was finding it hard to believe that someone would essentially sacrifice a family member, a son, to improve public images. But then Harry stopped and thought The Dursleys would give anything to be rid of him.

The next day after another visit to Dobby in the kitchens, they sent Pig with food to Sirius and Buckbeak with extra food. And The Care of Magical Creatures was fun. The little nifflers were fun to watch as they rooted in the dirt and came back with leprechaun gold. Ron's won by far and he won the prize for picking the winning niffler: A large bar of Honeydukes chocolate. Ron was a bit unhappy that Harry did not remember the gold they thought was real disappeared. Harry was angry that Ron was still complain but his temper cooled when Ron said "I hate being poor." Harry really did wish he could buy Ron a niffler. Meanwhile howlers and other hate mail continued to pour in for Hermione. There was nothing that anyone could do to stop them from coming in, although they all wished they was some way to stop them. Easter came and with it presents from Mrs. Weasley which reminded Harry "Your Mum doesn't read Witch Weekly, by any chance, does she Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron, whose mouth was full of toffee. "Gets it for the recipes."

Hermione looked very unhappy at the tiny egg she got and knew her parents, being dentists would send nothing for Easter.

Summer came and the Third Task would began soon, Harry had no idea how to prepare till he and the other champions were lead to the Quidditch field. The hedges were growing and the champions were assured of beasts, spells and traps they would have to survive and countered. And that is when Victor Krum wanted to talk, about Hermione. Harry was very surprised. It seemed to Harry that Krum was suspious of Harry's relationship with Hermione. Harry had just assured him that he and Hermione are only friends and was talking about flying and Quidditch when Mr. Crouch, looking awful and talking mad came out of the Forbidden Forest. Harry and left Krum to go get Dumbledore, Harry was sure he was in his office. The password 'lemondrop' did not work and worse yet Snape got in the way wasting time with questions. But Dumbledore came out and Harry led him to the forest and soon they found Krum on the forest's floor stunned. The whole thing was a huge mess, and it ended with Harry being escorted by Hagrid to the Gryffindor common room.

The next mooring was spent trying to puzzle together what happened. They went over everything several times, trying to come up with something that made sense. But nothing did, they were just left with questions. Why would Mr. Crouch stun Victor Krum? Where did he go? Why would anyone want to stun Krum? Why was Crouch in such a state of madness and dishevelment? What was he trying to tell Dumbledore? So many questions and they went unanswered for the moment.

A small confrontation with Fred and George (the twins were talking black mail before they came in and were being hostile to any questions) and they were off to breakfast. It was then they desited to ask Moody if he learned anything new. He had no information just a warning to Hermione and Ron to keep a close on Harry. A letter, an angry-concerned letter from Sirius arrived telling Harry the dangerous of being alone at night, especially with Victor Krum. He wanted Harry to swear he would stay inside, safe. Harry was not happy to be lectured form the man who often would do stupid and dangerous things in his school days. During Divination Harry had a horrible nightmare/vision and while he wasn't happy with Sirius at the moment he was taking his advice and going to Dumbledore with the vision. On the way he was stopped by Snape.

"Mister Potter what are you doing out of class?" He asked.

Harry was scared from the dream, angry at the constant concern and over reaction of his friends and was tired of Snape in general, rembering how he stopped him from reaching Dumbledore sooner.

"I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore." He said continuing on his way.

"Mr. Potter I want you in my office afterwards." Snape said coldly.

Harry sighed as he walked deeding that orpiment already 'What does he want now?' He thought grimly.

"Did you hear me Mr. Potter?" Snape snapped irritably.

"I did." He snapped back as he rounded the corner.

Harry tried a number of passwords till 'Cockroach Cluster' allowed him access into Dumbledore's office. He overheard the things being said, but, more importantly he saw what was in Dumbledore's Pensieve and saw a great deal of many things. They were Dumbledore's memories and they were shocking. In one was a trail of Ludo Bagman acused of giving information to the enemy and suspected of being a Death Eater. Ludo had many supporters and was found not guilty of the charges. But something Harry found interesting was a younger Rita Sketer was at Bagmans's trail; Harry had a few guesses why she was there. Another memory was for Igor Karkaroff and he was found guilty of being a Death Eater and was apparently trying to give names in exchange for less time in Azkaban. He gave names that did not find useful and among them Severus Sanpe. It was said that Snape was reformed and no longer a threat. The final memory was of Barty Crouch Jr. brought in to be sentenced for being guilty of being a Death Eater. [2] Others were accused as well but Barty Jr. made the most commotion he pleaded with his mother and father to not be sent back to Azkaban but to no avail.

After a talk with Dumbledore Harry went to the dungeons to talking to Snape out of the way; Harry could only hope no one else wanted to stop and talk. Luckily for him no one did stop to talk to him he was free to go to dungeons and Snape's office uninterrupted. He knocked and waited to be allowed in.

"Get inside Mr. Potter." Was Snape's greeting for Harry.

Harry sat in the chair opiste of Snape, Harry felt it would be best to let Snape do the talking and let him answer the questions but otherwise stay quiet.

"Mr. Potter do you recall me telling you that I would keep you from harm?"

"Yes, sir, I remember you saying that."

"I wonder Mr. Potter if you are prepared for the next trail."

"Well sir I found out recently that the last task is a maze, and Ron and Hermione have been helping me practice spells."

"I think the time has come that you practice with me." Snape

Harry really did not want Snape's help but what could he do, how could he get out of this?

He had nothing, no come back, head knoed his head but he sighed and mopped inside.

"No objections Mr. Potter? How unlike you." Snape smirked.

"No, sir, no arguments, no objects." The truth was he knew 'I don't want to' would not get him out of this. But as he thought about it in the long run practice with Snape might not be so bad, it could be very beneficial.

"What spells have you been practicing?"

"I have been practing the Shield charm, and Disarming, Stunning spell and the Point Me spell."

"A good start Mr. Potter but only a start, I will teach you more"

"Like what sir?"

"Are you aware, Mr. Potter, that there are more than one Shield spells?"

"No, sir I did not know that." Harry said.

At this point Harry had expected some sort of biting remark but instead

"Then we shall start there Mr. Potter." It was tame and nonabrasive

"Okay sir how do we start?"

"I will cast the disarming charm and you will demonstrate a proper shield Mr. Potter? 3.2,1, Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Harry still had his wand his shield charm worked well."

"Very good Mr. Potter and now I will teach you the spell that helps repeal hexes. Salvio Hexia."

Snape demonstrated the proper way to hold your wand and how to swish the wand when performing the spell. They spent some time, about thirty minutes practicing. Harry had no trouble, he blocked every hex Snape threw at him, it was not hard, the spell is basically is a jabbing while saying the spell. It was not difficult like the Patronus Charm which takes precise wand technique and strong emotions.

"Very good Mr. Potter now we will practise the Absorbing and the Repelling spells."

Snape taught Harry a few more spells and Harry learned quickly, Snape called it quits.

"Well done Mr. Potter you might not actually come in fourth."

Harry at first did not understand but then he did, Snape was joking. "Well thanks for all your help, maybe a little more practice I'll win." Harry grinned. A surreal sense came over them both, here they were, making small jokes and teasing each other when they had spent many years being angry and suspicious one another. It was very strange this getting along atmosphere. "Well Mr. Potter that's all for today, I'm busy and I know Forth years have a certain Potions homework due tomorrow."

"Right, thanks again for all your help Professor Snape." Harry was sure this was the first time he ever said "Professor Snape" without being forced to.

"You're welcome Potter, now get going."

Time went by extremely quickly and soon the Third Task had come and the champions were sent to the maze. Harry and Cedric were tied for first so they were allowed in the maze first, they went their separate ways and fought their own fights and challenges. At some point Harry caught a glimpse of Cedric who's right sleeve was torn and smoking. "Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" Cedric hissed "There're enormous –I only just got away!"

Cedric went one way and Harry another, both were eager to not encounter any more Blast-Ended Skrewts, they ran. Harry soon would run straight into what seemed like a dementor, he knew how to deal with a dementor. Harry thought of how good it would feel to win the tournament, win and celebrate but most of all Ron and Hermione with him again.

"Expecto Patronum!" The spell was a complete susses a huge and silver stage erupted from his wand and it charged at the 'dementor' but Harry soon realized it was not dementor but a boggart.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted and the boggart disappeared.

Harry moved on, he was tense and on edge, waiting for the next challenge and he didn't have to wait long. He came to a golden mist floating ahead and it was impassable.

"Reducto!" He tried but to no avail, he knew it as soon as he cast the curse, Reductor Curse only works on solid objects. He was going over the possibility of walking through the mist when heard a scream. It was a girls scream it had to be Fleur, she was in danger. Harry ran into the mist and it turned his world upside down and he floated upside-down, he struggled and he was dropped on the otherside of the mist. He ran ahead trying to desied where Fleur could be and why was she facing. He heard nothing and desited that Fleur was out of the competition. Harry pushed on, made a few wrong turns but was on track again. But when you're on the right track the maze through an obstacle, this was a Blast-Ended Skrewt it was enormous just as Cedric had said. Ten feet long and with armor shell that glistened in the light of his wand.

"Stupefy!" Harry attempted but no good the spell rebounded off the armor shell of creature; Harry actually had to duck to not be hit by his own spell.

But the beast did not have a good defense but its own attack it shoot fire at Harry, and while not a direct hit did manage to singe Harry's hair.

"Impedimenta!" Harry tried but to no avail

The skrewt fired again and just missed by inches, it advanced drawing closer.

"Impedimenta!" Harry bellowed aiming for the soft underbelly of the dangerous animals. This time it worked the skrewt was momtinles. Harry rushed ahead, not wanting the spell to wear off and the angry skrewt to want a second round. Harry stopped when he heard Cedric shouting at someone.

"What are you doing?" he yelled "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

And then Harry heard Krum "Crucio!"

Cedric must have fallen to the floor and the air filled with the screams of Cedric as the he was under the Forbidden Curse of pain.

Harry was very worried he rushed around trying to find where Cedric and Krum were, finally he burned a hole into the hedge and rushed to find Krum standing over Cedric, while Cedric was writhing on the floor clearing in pain.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

Krum fell and for a moment Harry and Cedric debated about what to do with him. Harry wanted to help but Cedric seemed alright with some sort of animal getting to Krum, but it was Cedric who sent red sparks to send help for Krum. And now that they were no longer in any immediate danger they had to set off in different directions again. It was strange for them to be united again and then separated once more. But they did separate and Harry felt proud that no matter what it would be a Hogwarts victory. But Harry really wanted it to be his victory, he pressed on quicker. Soon Harry would encounter something he only read about, a sphinx and he was told he could turn back unharmed but forfeit the quickest way to the cup, get the answer right and pass unharmed or try to solve the riddle but he got it wrong he would have to fight her. Harry decided that he had to take a chance he went to answer the riddle. After a moment of figuring out the sphinx's riddle:

First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?

Harry was allowed to pass when he got "Spider" as the correct answer, but soon there was a real spider, but not an ordinary spider, this foe was enormous and it's skin was tough. Harry's spells did not have much effect on it, then Cedric showed up and together they fought the eight legged hazarded and together they were victorious, but not with some bloodshed the spider had managed to slash at Harry's leg with its pincers. The wound bleed terribly and the pain was pretty bad, Harry had trouble putting his weight on it. With the battle of the spider over Cedric and Harry were close to the Triwizard Tournament Cup, it was ahead of Harry but just feet away from Cedric.

"Take it then," Harry said panting still recovering from the spider's attack. Harry of course did not like it that Cedric would win but it seemed fair, Cedric was closer and in better shape to take the cup. Harry gingerly put his weight on his bad leg and winced.

Cedric was struggling with what he felt was right and what he wanted. The cup glowed gold and was very appealing but he felt Harry had done over all better and thus deserved to win.

They argued and finally came to an agreement they would take the cup together and together they would leave the maze and have a double win for Hogwarts, pride for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. They put that plan into action Cedric put an arm around Harry and helped him walk to the cup and together they reached the cup and together they were transported away from the maze, away from Hogwarts, away from safety.

Harry and Cedric had a rough landing they fell harshly to the ground, aggravating their wounds and tired bodies. They got to their feet , and like before Cedric helped Harry stand.

"Are you okay, can you walk?" Cedric asked sincerely.

"Yes, I think so. Where are we, do you know about this?" Harry doubted Cedric knew about this but he had to ask.

"No, I don't even know where we are." Cedric looked around "Not at Hogwarts anymore, I think, we should go back, if we touch the cup it should take us back."

The cup had rolled off when they landed but it was only a few feet from them. Cedric and Harry carefully walked towards the cup when Harry felt a terrible pain in his scare. Harry gasped in pain, let go of Cedric and clutched his forehead.

"What's wrong Harry, is it a migraine?"

"No my scare hurts, it hurts," Harry didn't know if he could tell Cedric the truth "Voldemort is near, he gave me this scar and it hurts when he's around."

Cedric was not completely convinced but he did know they were in danger and they had to get away. "Okay Harry we are leaving now." But Harry caused them to fall as he groaned and held his head.

"Harry? We got to go, I know your head hurts but it's not safe here!" Cedric was trying not to lose his pasentice but he was scared and they were almost at the cup, almost home.

Harry got to his feet and gritted his teeth, he was in pain but he was determined to make it to the cup. But they were stopped once more this time by a spell. It missed both of them and they turned around.

It was Wormtail, he had something bundled up close to his chest and a wand pointed at them, he looked like a mixture of determined and deeply afraid.

"Wormtail." Harry hissed emotions rising in him quickly ebbing away the pain in his head and leg.

"Who is that Harry?" Cedric had no idea who that man was and did not know why Harry knew the stranger.

"Wormtail and Voldemort I don't know how he's still alive." Harry's fear and angry were rising trying to outdo each other but as one emotion got stronger so did the other.

"Kill the spare." Said a high, cold voice from the bundle.

Harry knew what he had to do, he grabbed Cedric and pushed them both to the ground. Harry and Cedric got their wands out, but Wormtail was faster, his wand already at the ready.

Cedric rolled left and Harry right the green spell hit where they were just seconds before.

"Capture them, capture them both!" The cold voice demained.

But the boys weren't going to go quietly

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

They missed Wormtail didn't look it but he was fast. "Incarcerous!" Wormtail had tied both Cedric and Harry in binding ropes.

"You should have just saved yourself Harry and he would have died painlessly but now he will see and then he will die." The Voldemort said from the bundle his red eyes gleaming in the dark.

"Wormtail, secure them to graves, put Harry over my father's." He order softly.

Wormtail was not use to having someone under his mercy, this may be why he was cruel outside of his orders, he used magic to slam Cedric into a headstone next to Harry.

Cedric cried in pain.

"Stop that!" Harry yelled fighting the tight bonds of rope that held him firmly to the gravestone.

"You see Harry? This could have been avoided. Wormtail, gag them, there is work to be done."

Harry and Cedric watched transfixed, but voiceless from the gags as Wormtail went to a massive cauldron and performed a ritual. Wormtail carefully lowered the strange but living remains of his master into the cauldron. A bone from the grave Harry was firmly tied to rose from the ground and flew to the cauldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" The bone went into the cauldron and the potion fell out sparks and stream.

Wormtail produced a silver dagger and now he looked frightened, he heisted "Flesh-of the servant, w-willingly given-you will – revive your master." Wormtail did something shocking, he actually took a dagger and cut off his own hand.

The screaming was terrible but any sympathy was deadened when they reminded themselves that Wormtail was supporting Voldemort, a traitor to the wizarding world and, to Harry the reason his parents are dead and all the consequences that came with that.

Wormtail got to his feet, shakily from the pain, he made whimpering nosies as he stumbled, he took the dagger and turned to Harry who was helpless, he felt the blade dig into his forearm and he watched as his blood was collected in a tiny bottle.

Harry and Cedric watched in terror as the potion went on and they hoped with everything in them that something would go wrong, but even as they wished that the thing would drowned. They knew it was pointless he could feel in his very being the potion was doing what it was suppose to and Voldemort would rise from the cauldron anew.

The pain from his scar told Harry that the potion was nearly complete, he felt Voldemort's power growing. Soon the dreaded moment happened, Lord Voldemort did rise, he was dressed by Wormtail "My wand Wormtail." He hissed and out stretched his thin, white hand he got his wand back from the pathetic whimpering servant and he approached, moving slowly, deliberately. He did not go to Harry but instead to Cedric, he waved his wand a huge gash appeared on Cedric's chest.

It was deep and it bleed quickly soaking the remains of Cedric's shirt. Cedric could only scream into his gag but he struggled and writhed uselessly.

Again Voldemort waved his wand and another gash appeared on Cedric chest this one side by side to the first gash.

Cedric cried in pain, tears rolling down his face, he felt week for crying but could not stop no mater how he tried.

"Such a handsome boy and talented enough to compete in the Triwiard Tournament, he will be missed." Lord Voldemort said, and smiled a terrible lipless smiled "Nagini come here, my beloved Nagini." Harry could tell it was in Parseltongue.

The massive snake slithered over to her master and allowed herself to be picked up "Open your mouth my sweet."

The snake obliged Voldemort waved his wand in the open mouth of the snake and removed the vemon, he waved his wand again over Cedric.

"He will die from this, a slow death Harry, very slow very painful, you should have just allowed Wormtail to kill him but maybe if you beg I will show him mercy." The mad murderers red eyes flashed with the excitement of possible begging and prolonged suffering.

Cedric moaned and squirmed, writhed as much as the tight bonds would allow. He tried not to scream, he hated showing pain to the torturing inhuman thing, but he could not help it the posion was burning and he was going cold from his own blood loss.

Harry would not beg for Cedric to be murdered, he would never beg for anything. Harry knows Voldemort will cause Cedric suffering, there's nothing he, Harry can do to stop him, but if he is being harmed he'd still be alive, maybe they would be kept long enough they could be rescued. If he begged for Cedric's death, he would have it and Harry still had hope of getting out alive.

Voldemort banished the gag from Harry's mouth "Your only chance to beg, do it now or he suffers more." He whispered in Harry's ear.

Cedric moaned again and blinked away his tears, trying to hold back more that threatened to spill over.

Harry knew Cedric could not say anything back Harry felt he must talk to Cedric. "I'm sorry Cedric that he brought you here it's me he wanted, I'm sorry." Harry while he will not beg was pleading that Cedric understand and not blame him. Harry was beyond rational thought, he was convinced that Cedric might blame him for being kidnapped by Voldemort if he did not explain he did not want it to happen.

'I understand, Harry I,' Cedric was thinking but began to scream and Harry looked Voldemort had his wand pointed at Cedric "Crucio" The monster said softly lifting the curse off. Voldemort removed Cedric's gag.

Cedric's wound was bleeding so much it was re soaking the shirt remains that he wore "I don't blame you Harry." Cedric hissed between the pants and groans.

"How touching, Crucio." He pointed at Harry.

Harry felt the pain as if he was on fire inside and out and stabbing needles and was certain has flesh, bone and muscles were being ripped to shares, a physical pain that had no equal, certainty he had never endured a pain like this before. Harry had no idea how long he was under the curse but it felt like hours, it was probably less than a minute.

"Harry you said you would not beg to end Cedric's life but maybe he will for you. Cruico"

Harry felt the immeasurable pain again and heard nothing but screaming but he could over his own screams heard shouting, Cedric was shouting.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!"

Voldemort removed the curse "So Cedric will you beg, ask that I Lord Voldemort to spree Harry this pain?"

"No, never!"

"You would have him suffer?" asked crule fake surprise.

"No, but you'll do it anyways you monster!" Cedric looked into the eyes, the red burring eyes of the most hated and feared being of the magic work and did not flinch or blink "You are a monster you're going to do what you want anyways stop telling us to beg, we won't!"

Voldemort walk the few feet that spearted Harry and Cedric and stopped to look Cedric in the eyes.

"Brave boy but you will, you don't believe me but you will beg for mercy." Voldemort stoled over to Harry.

But paused as if thinking "Wormtail, your arm." He said coolly.

"Oh thank you master, thank you!" Wormtail must have thought something good was going to happen to him. He was mistaken.

Voldemort harshly grabbed Wormtail's left arm, which still had its hand and pressed his wand into Wormtail's forearm.

"Soon my Death Eaters will be here, Wormtail get in your place." Ordered the Dark Lord.

Soon wizards and witches flew down as they Apparated in the graveyard, they walked past yew trees, the graves, they waited in a circle around their master.

Voldemort went into a speech of loyalty and began punishing those he felt were not as loyal as they could be. He put people under Crucio and accused people of disloyalty and praised others. He even replaced the hand Wormtail had scarified to him, the hand was silver and it worked just a real hand does. Then Voldemort turned his attention to his captives.

"This is Cedric, I don't know how he got here, but I suspect that Harry and Cedric grabbed the cup and together were transported to me. And this as you all know is The Harry Potter."

The tension grew and they could feel Voldemort's anger rise his eyes never leaving Harry.

"This boy, my Death Eaters, do you know they called this boy my downfall? I lost my body, and what a painful moment, pain beyond any, I lost my body because before killing him his mother his foolish mother used a strong magic an ancient magic, this gave him a protection and I could not touch him," He smiles to his Death Eaters "But I can touch him now. "He hissed quietly. He placed a very pail, thin finger over the lightning bolt scare he gave Harry fourteen years ago.

Harry screamed the pain was terrible but the Crucio curse was worst, Harry bit his lip he could endure this pain, it was bad but he if could stifle his reaction he would and he did.

"Such a brave boy, well if you're feeling brave then lets duel. That's what we will do we will duel and we you die everyone will know who is mightier, all here we see I am stronger Harry and soon the whole world will see, you were nothing but a lucky boy." With a swish of a wand the binds constricting Harry were off.

Voldemort tossed Harry's wand on the floor Harry shaking got to his feet and collected his wand. Harry knew this was his only chance, his and Cedric's only chance of getting out alive. There was no rescue team, no one knew where they were or that anything was even wrong.

"First we bow to each other Harry, its only polite and we must observe the pleasantries," Voldemort said and with the Imperious Curse he made Harry bow to him.

"And now we duel, just you and me." It was partly a warning to his Death Eaters.

Cedric did not want to calculate the odds of Harry winning but he did have faith, he had hope of exscape, of gaining his freedom and he and Harry escaping the graveyard. Cedric watched silently as spells were exchanged between the Dark Lord and the-boy-who-lived, the boy who survived so long ago. And finally Cedric watched amazed, as two spells coiled. Voldemort had tried to kill Harry again he used the Killing curse and Harry attempted to use the Disarming Charm.

And when the two spells meet something unlike anything Cedric had seen or heard of happened, first it looked to Cedric like both duellers were having difficulty holding on to their wands their hands shook violently.

A golden web was made from the spells and wonderful but very strange music could be heard, Cedric had never heard such a thing but Harry knew exactly what it was a song from a Phoenix.

It gave Harry what he needed he it remained Harry of Dumbledore, which brought feelings strong and good, it made him feel connected to Hogwarts, to magic, Harry felt connected to everyone and everything he cares about.

But the suprises were not over as Voldemort and Harry were being lifted off the ground, something else happened, people, they were like ghost but not come from the web. The people had a transparent, ghost like but anybody there could sense they were not.

First was an old man and it looked to Cedric like Harry knew the man, there was something like recognition in Harry's face.

"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said eyeing Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did, you fight him boy." The old man was not the only one.

Another ghost like thing appeared this one a woman "Don't let go!" She begged Harry "Don't let him get you Harry!"

And then Cedric had know doubt Harry knew the next person to come from the web, it was a young adult witch and she smiled to him; a small sad smile.

"Your father's coming, hold on for your father," She told Harry

Cedric felt his heart hurt for Harry his mother and father in front of him or the first time he will ever remember.

Mr. Potter's shadow came next and he looked like as Cedric knows Harry will look like when he's older, Harry looks like him now, untidy hair, similar face, thin body.

Cedric knew the people from the web were talking to Harry but he could not hear what they were saying. Cedric did not mind, he felt it was good that Harry have something from his parents that only he would have, the last conversation they would have.

Harry broke the connection he ran to Cedric the people from the web surrounded Voldmort and his Death Eaters. As Voldemort shouted and screamed ordering his followers to not kill, he would be the only one to kill, Harry cut Cedric lose, summoned the portkey cup and they disappeared from the graveyard.


	4. Back to Hogwarts and On the train

Harry and Cedric were slammed into the ground of Hogwarts, and it felt so good to be back, to be safe, and to be home. They both layed flat neither wanting to move, they both wanted to relish being still and they looked into the eyes of the other. They knew they were connected to each other by an experience that was solely theirs and they knew they would be very strong friends.

Harry couldn't help but remember, very vividly the Troll in the girl's bathroom, saving Hermione, and then Ron, and himself became her friend. Harry was vaguely aware of the panic around him, around Cedric and only when he was hoisted to his feet did he realize there was a world besides the ground, the cup, and Cedric. Harry felt the cup was removed from his grasp, so subconesly he moved closer to Cedric. Harry felt the comforting weight of two hands on his shoulder one Cedric's the other Dumbledore's .

"It is time to go." Dumbledore said kindly, so gentle Harry almost could not hear him. Harry looked around and saw people, thousands swarming around, mostly students, he saw they were being held back by teachers, he saw Hagrid rushing by, Madam Maxie …

"Never mind them Harry just keep going." Harry felt Dumbledor's hand press into his back and saw Cedric smile as he floated at his side, he was laying on a gurney Dumbledore must have conjured. Harry did not notice when Cedric stopped walking along side him, he did not notice much. Harry must have dazed off more than once, ocasialy he felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder and guide him along. Cedric smiled at him all the while but it did not reach his eyes, which looked clouded over.

They reached the infirmary and were laied down on beds that were side by side and Dumbledore sat down on a visitors chair near by, looking tired and very old. "Boys I have no idea what happened, it became apparent that you both disappeared, and we found Mr. Krum were you left him after sending red sparks. Miss. Delacour reported being attacked by Krum but we have discovered he was under the Imperius curse. We are still trying to figure things out, we, I need to know what happened. But first you need help" Dumbledore got out of his chair and retrieve Madme Pomfery

She was horror struck, but only for a second she had a job to do. She rushed to them and correctly surmised Cedric was in critical condition. She pulled a curtain around them and went to work, a moment later she came out but kept the curein closed. She come out of her office with arm laod of supplies and went back to work.

The good Med Witch banished Cedric's shirt and did not look away like she wanted to but forced herself to look and determine what happened and what to do. She got a huge potion that was sky blue, she made a measurement in a cup and gave it to Cedric to drink.

"Don't spit it out."

Cedric had to use all of his will not to spit it out; he swallowed the potion and watched the second slash on his chest heal a little.

"I'll need you to take that every half hour, and you'll need this," she got a vial of pail yellow liquid "this will help with infection. Now what happened?" Her eyes said 'Don't lie to me'

"A snake attack." Cedric did not want to exsplain everything, anything really but she had to know he was injected with venom.

"Albus!" She screamed for the Headmaster who was not far.

"Yes Poppy?" He asked fearing what might be.

"This boy was attacked by a snake! A snake Albus, how did this happen?" She demaned from him but really she was acusing 'You and this tournament' She never thought it was a good idea, she made it clear she did not support the Triwizard Tournament. First dragons, then recessing people from lakes while battling mer people, and now a maze of traps and dangerous and apparently snakes; no she was ageist the very idea of such a dangerous compaction.

She had to get different things for a snake bite, full of toxic venom no doubt, she would do tests and keep a very close eye on Mr. Diggory, and she didn't even know if Mr. Potter had any unknown injures or aliments.

She give treatment to the injureyes, a paste for the slashes, a stronger disinfection, a antibacterial blood replenishment potion, she would have given dreamless sleep but that does not mix well with the anti-venom potion. Mr. Potter had less injuries but he would stay for a lest a night and the next day she would see to that. He was given an antibacterial for his leg, a potion for his torn arm and leg and he was dehydrated and her tests showed his immune system was week need a potions for thoughs problems. Harry could be given a dreamless sleep potion but the Headmaster insited that he wait before taking it.

She would have to ask that Severus restock her supplies she left to ask the favor from him, she knew Albus wanted to talk to them and they would only talk to him. She also desisted to check on how everyone else was holding up.

"Sir, the cup was a portkey, it sent us to a graveyard, it," Cedric had troubling thinking at this part it was a hard , strange and terrible reality to face "Lord Voldemort was there, waiting for Harry he was trying to kill us."

"And sir I saw my parents, well not really but they were there and so many Death Eaters the Minsrty must know, he must, we got to find Mister Fudge!" Harry was being very exsited now that some shock was wearing off.

"The Minister is here at Hogwarts Harry but he can wait." Dumbledore said softly.

"What about my parents sir?" Cedric asked. He wanted them and to know their okay and let them know hes okay.

"Everybody that cares for both of you is waiting somewhere safe and everyone else has been sent to their comen rooms. Please continue Cedric and Harry."

Dumbledore was filed in from Cedric being attacked by Krum to the cup to back at Hogwarts and everything in between. Telling the story was very difficult and very excusting and they told it in turns. When it become too much the other took over and they would interrupt to give more detailes. It become too much for both of them it came to talking about the directe attacks from Voldmort while being defenseless.

"That's when we heard when a sound when the spells clashed with each other." Cedric exsplained not realizing Dumbledore had not heard that part of the story yet.

They exsplained, they felt better from hearing the phoenix song (once Dumbledore exspailed that what it was) Dumbledore also explained that Harry's wand was the brother to Voldemort's and they shared a Phoenix feather, the feather of his own Fawkes. They were able to tell the whole story but afterwards were completely worn out.

"You two have been so termdously brave and strong, you have shown courage and ability that you should be proud of and you have shown honor, dignity and camaraderie that many do not have. You both will need each other and your family and friends, but what you both need is sleep."

Harry and Cedric went to sleep easily as soon as the door shut behind Dumbledore, neither dreamt.

Harry awoke to a combination of things his scare was hurting and he heard a dull noise and Moddy came burting in. His eyes, both of them fell to Harry then Cedric, he waved his wand and pointing it at Cedric. "Don't want to be over heard." Moddy exsplained.

"Professor why are you here?" Harry could not understand what was so important Moddy had to bother him as he slept.

"Potter I heard you faced the Dark Lord, I want to know what it was like," Moddy approached quickly wich was impressive considering the wooden leg.

"I want to know, how you escaped!" Moddy was inches away from the bed.

"I want to know how you survived!" The knobby, misshpaened hands were around Harry's throught when the door to the infirmary banged open again.

Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall and Sprout come in, one of them must have stuned Moddy because Moddy laied on the floor, stunned.

"Harry stay where you are." Dumbledore said.

"What's going on?"

"This is an imposture, you and Mr. Diggery need to see this. Minerva if you please."

Professor McGonagall said a spell so quitly Harry could not hear but Cedric woke up. Professor Sprout gently led him out of bed and together they were walked back to Dumbledore's office and there was a huge truck and a dog.

"Hi Snuffles." Harry petted the huge dog who was sitting at his side.

The unconscious man was pushed ageisnt the wall and bound by ropes; it was uncomfortable for Cedric and Harry who not long ago was tied up.

"What now Albus?" Macgongall asked curtly.

"We wait for everyone to get here, Severus please go find everybody, they should be down staires."

Snape gave a small knoed and left quickly. Soon he came back with lots of people.

"Professor Dumbledore why are we here?" Amos Diggory and his wife came in, spotted their son and rushed to him and hugged him fiercely.

His parents bombard him with questions and smothered him with affection. They all cried and hugged and whispered love to each other. They were a family and they were reunited and they knew they were whole again.

Next came the Weasley family, Hagrid and Hermione all of them came rushing in and smothered Harry just as Cedric's had been by his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cried, and that was almost too much for Harry; they cried over "Their son" and used words like "My Harry" "Our Harry" Hermione was distraught she kissed his check and sobbed he felt his own tears Harry was about to break down. Hermione was peeled off gently by Ron who held her arm and held her close to himself. Hagrid bellowed and held Harry who was so close to tears not from the mild pain of the hug but from the overwhelming emotions being held and loved caused. Harry had not one dought that this is his family, his mother, father, brothers, and sisters.

Harry separated from Hermione and the Weasleys and Hagrid and went to Cedric and hugged him and was hugged back. A little to hard a little to tight but it was just right, it was just what they both needed. They are brothers just as much as any other brothers in the world. Suddenly the Diggorys hugged him as a family and that was to much for Harry he did finally cry. He looked to them and knew they would not be his parents, they would not be parents in any foarm but he could love them he did love them it was sudden but it is true, he would see them as an uncle and an aunt. McGonagall, Dumbledore and Sprout joined in the embracing and told the surving boys comforting words and loving words . Snape was in the corner he did not embrace or talk but he did met Harry's eyes and Harry knew they would talk later, and he was comforted to know that talk would not invole tears. His family not was in that office the not Muggles on Privte Drive these people here is his family.

"I would like to turn your attention this way." Dumbledore said gently to them.

They made the man wake up but not before using something Harry had personal ecspernce with Vertaserum. The man was really Barty Crouch Jr, the man many thought was a dark wizard and all thought dead. He was a dark wizard and a great supporter of Voldemort but clearly not dead. Because of the Truth Serum he reviled everything, how he escaped Azkaban, how he lived imprisoned under an Invisibility Clock and under the Imperius curse by his father, and how the House-Elf Winky had convicted Crouch senior to allow his son to go to the Quidditch World Cup, he admitted to stealing a wand and using it to make the Dark Mark, he explained how had captured the real Alistair Moddy and used Polijuice Potion to discise himself. He told them that he tricked the Goblet and he put Harry's name in and what he did to assure Harry would make it to the cup. How he cheated for Harry, he did put Krum through the Imperius curse and admitted to controlling him through the whole maze.

Harry hated the man, a dark wizard, suopter of his parents murder, suoporter of a being that ruies lives, (Neville's) who would kill more people for being "unworthy" (Hermione) and would murder what he thinks is a "blood traitor" (Ron). Harry hated the man as he turned into his turn self and he hated Wormtail, and he wanted them both and every real Death Eater to suffer and go to prison for the rest of their lives.

The man looked as he did in Dumbledore's memories, a little older, thinner but the same person that begged not to be sent to Azkaban. Crouch Jr. admitted to attacking and killing his father and baring him as a bone in the Forbidden Forest. He admitted everything and went on a mad rant of being rewarded and being loved by his master. The rant was cut short Sprout had made him uncounsious. "Monster." She sobbed out quitly.

The real Moddy was rescued from his trunk, he was missing patches of hair, his fake eye and leg and was cold from being locked in his trunk. He was sent to the infirmey; but Harry thought if he wasn't mad before he would undoubly be mad now. Ambushed and imprisoned for most of the school year. His heart went out to the real Moddy and promised himself he would visit him.

What happened next was not what Harry expected at all the conversation turned to Sirius. Dumbledore wanted to know that everybody understood that Barty Crouch Jr was integrated under Vertasurum and there for what he said was the truth. And they assured him they understood that what he said was his truth but there was evidence to everything he said. Then the conversation turned to Sirius Black and what they thought they knew was not the truth. Sirius turned to a human and Snape gave him Vetasurm.

Dumbledore led the interrogation but occasionally someone else jumped in, so slowly the full truth was reviled and all there were made clear of the truth. Dumbledore explained that Barty Crouch Jr would be turned over to the Minstry but Sirius will not and while he is innocent Fudge will not give him a trail.

Harry while he believed Dumbledore and trusted him he had trouble picturing Fudge, who was likable if stuffy and sometimes pompous not giving someone a trail. But he also knows he does not know Fudge as Dumbledore does.

Then Mr. Weasley and Snape were sent to escort Crouch to the Ministry, Harry and Cedric were sent back to the hospital wing. Their loved ones were allowed to visit, Sirius was allowed a little extra time, as the godfather and now that he didn't have to hid as a dog. He hug Harry and pated Cedric on the back and assured him if Cedric wanted help he could write to him, as Snuffles of course. "You're his brother now I can see that and you'll be a big part of his life from now on."

Cedric was very moved by this and clapped Sirius on the back "Thanks Sirius, that means a lot to me. I hope one day you can be free."

"Me too kid, I think it will happen one day, but I've been imprisoned for years its just more time to me."

Harry and Cedric were sad for him, very sorry, they did hope with everything in them that Sirius would be able to walk the streets free one day. They hoped for the day Sirius could be in public and get his life back.

"Well, I got to go Dumbledore wants me but I'll check in as often as I can." Sirius huged them both and dashed off to elsewhere.

Cedric had to drink many potions to clean his blood of the venom, and detoxify his major organs, which suffered from posing and for the origin damage yet another potion. Harry was being kept in the infirmary 'to be on the safe side' Both Harry and Cedric slept soundlessly and uninterrupted.

As Harry and Cedric slept Ron and Hermione were wide awake in the comen room, talking quietly.

"So Cedric's parents know about Sirius now, I wonder what their talking about."

"I wish I knew, it must be important."

"Fred and George really looked unhappy they had to leave."

"Maybe someone will tell us later."

'Yeah maybe."

"Maybe Percy,"

"No, he never does any favors or breaks the rules, not even implied ones."

"Well maybe Charlie or Bill will tell us."

"Charlie is more likely."

"Will just have to wait; I wish we could talk to Harry but will just have to wait."

"Do you think Cedric will hang around now?"

"Of course Ron, he and Harry have gone through a lot and when you surive something like that, you tend to bond."

"Like Halloween in our first year?"

"Yes. Besides Cedric and Harry were friendly toward each other, they admired their Quiditch skills and their both easy to get along with."

"You put a lot of thought into this."

"I think of thought of everything lately, I can't help it. I am so glad their back." Hermione's voice cracked she whipped away tears.

Ron was uncomfable but he patted her hand "I know, me too, I don't think I'd mind hang out with Cedric I'm glad Harrys back." Ron had to clear his throught a lump was threatening.

The next day Harry was true to his word he visited the real Moddy after they had breakfast he was twitchy, looked scared but it was undstable. They didn't have much to talk about but Moddy said he was going to see to it that Crouch pay for what he did, and Harry was very sportive in this desion.

Harry and Cedric might have been fourtine enough to not have to eat breakfast in the Great Hall but they did have to face their priers eventually and when they did they were under a barraged of voices. Questions, comments, statements, everything, all at once it a lot it was about to be to much. Cedric was handing better, answer questions and trying to be polight but Harry wanted nothing to do with any of it. Ron and Hermione were making their way to them.

"Oi leave them alone!" Ron

"Let us through!" Hermione was just about searching.

Cho came out of no where and was kissing Cedric, she broke away from "I'm so happy your okay." She looked in his eyes "you are okay right?" Her voice wavered tears were falling quitlty.

Cedric thought for a moment "No, but I will be some day. I," Cedric did not want to have this conversation there just outside of the Hospital Wing. So many people were watching them.

"Were going to class Cho, will see you later." Cedric said, he led Cho to their charms class and Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Potions.

Like always they were stopped by Slytherins led by none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Have you enjoyed your moment of glory Potter? You won't be so lucky next time." He hissed.

"Don't mess with me, I will beat Voldemort, I can hurt you." Harry was very sick and tired of Malfoy all Malfoys. He had enough of threats and sneers, he was not going to take any more, he was done with trying to ignore him and tried of doing nothing. His wand was out and he was ready for a fight.

Malfoy had his wand out "Your going right back to the hospital Potter."

"Everybody get inside now." Snape showed up and looked very anouyed his eyes glitereing dangerously.

They did as he was told they ran inside and sat with their friends. Snape explained the end of the year term finals would be soon so they would be doing as many potions from all their years. He asinded different groups to different potions and moaterted each teams progress closely. With Snape doing constent rounds between the groups there was no time or opernity for so much as a glare to be sent acrost the room.

All of the lessons were like that, very carefully monitored and extremely busy and lots of homework. But people found time to ask or make staments. Harry felt it so exsucting he looked for ways out of talking to people, he wanted to be left alone. He told everything to Ron and Hermione and they believed him 100% and he had immeasurable gratitude.

Cedric, Cho and the Gold Gryffindor trio spent a lot of time together. Cho believed Cedric and Harry completely, it ment a lot to both of them who knew their own housmates didn't beilive them.

That night was traditional to celebrate the conclusion of the Triwizrd Tourment when all the participants came out of the hospital. Harry looked to the Head Table and was surprised at first that Karkaroff was not there but Hermione filled him in that he was captured when he ran away during the Third Task. He was always suspected to by a Dark Wizard years ago, and was a confirmed Death Eater he felt Voldemort was back and ran. He was caught down Knockturn ally and his trail is today.

Dumbledore stood and all become quite they waited for him to speak "This year Hogwarts hosted the Triward Tournament and we worked very hard to anticipate any thing that could cause fatties, we worked hard days and nights ahead to plan a compation that could not cause to much harm while and the same to be exciting and challenging, we failed. We have failed the champions, let me exspain we as in I never anticipated that a teacher I hired would be a Death Eater discussed as a friend. I could not anticipate this imposter would use very powerful magic to trick the Goblet of Fire and put Harry Potter's name in so he would have to compete. He then would work to get Harry throught the Tourmnet, ubenounced to anyone. Harry did complete the first task on his own, the Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr as Alister Moody suggested Harry's strength was flying Harry did the rest. For the second task he gave a friend of Harry's a house-elf Gilly weed so that he would give it to Harry to help with the second task. Crouch then made the Triwizard Tourment Cup a portkey to send who ever touched it to his master Lord Voldemort, he had hoped Harry Potter would be the one to reach the cup first. He used dark magic to remove the other compactors, he forced Mr. Krum to attack Miss. Delacour and he put most of the creatures in front of Cedric. This was all to assure that Harry would win and go to he alone would go to Voldemort. Voldemort is back," Dumbledore assured, he told everyone looking the crowd over,

"I want everybody here to know that Hogwarts is open to all, I asked all to be united and together, as one we can win and defeat the great dark force know for many generations. "He looked over the crowed again "Lord Voldemort is strong but he is a thing that does not understand love, compassion, forgiveness, there is much that he does not have, much he does not know and will never know. That there are more things then magic, that strength has more than one measurement to be more the sheer power alone. I look at Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory who have survived him, they faced him and came back to us and for this we should all be grateful." He directly looked at Harry and Cedric "They worked together, they fought as one, they are both strong, competence wizards but together they survived when apart they would not have. We the united magic world will surive but more importantly we will win the war." A moment passed but all the while nearly nobodies eyes were on Dumbledore rather they looked to Harry and Cedric. The whispers started out small and quiet but soon the Hall buzzed with voices, conversations, nearly all looking at Harry or Cedric even as they talk to friends and neighbors. "Now for something more positive, unfortunately Harry most be eliminated because of outside interference but I remind everyone in my opion Harry earned his place in the Tournament and should share first place but as it is Cedric is the winner of the Triward Tournament!" The atmosphere went from horrible stiffness to an eruption of approve, most of Hogwarts were on their feet cheering and none cheered harder then the Hufflepuffs all of whom were trying to hug or in some way congratulate Cedric. The feast was huge and wonderful and it lasted much longer the any fiest in many years.

The train ride back

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cedric and Cho agred to met on the train and ride back as a group. They searched for a compartment and found one easily. They put their stuff away, got their pets out and sat down.

Cho gasped "Oh she's beautiful Harry, I have seen her of course, may I pet her?" her eyes looked at Hedwig with affection.

"I'm okay with it, but ask Hedwig."

Hedwig bowed her head and allowed Cho to pet her. She closed her eyes in pleasure .

"Your so beautiful." Cho told the very pleased looking bird who only looked smug to be called 'beautiful".

"She like you." Hermione observed.

Pig who was content at sit on Ron's lap flapped his wings and made small hoots and scratches. "Oi Pig, bugger off!" Ron said he lift the tiny bird and held him away. He put the tiny owl back on his lap when Pig had calmed down, he peted it on his head and the tiny bird semned happy atalst. "Most be jealous the attention Hedwig is getting." He surmised.

"Why's he called Pig?" Cedric asked.

"My sister named him Pigwidgeon, but that's a rubbish name but he won't learn a new one. Stupid feathery git," Ron might seem hard on his pet but he does love him. He reached into his clock pocket and fed his owl a treat.

Crookshanks stretched luxuriously over Hermione's lap and purred "Oh Crookshanks you're a good boy and so pretty."

Harry had to smile at his friend and her cat, he might be good and love Hermione genuinely but nothing would ever convince Harry the cat is pretty. Harry scratched the ginger tom behind the ears and the cat gave a great 'mew'.

"What kind of cat is he?" Cho asked. It was not very cute, but his cute behavior was enduring to watch.

"I think hes a Persain- Kneazle mix. My poor kitty, he lived in that pet shop for ages." Hermione rubed under Croockshanks's under his chain.

"I think he was waiting for someone smart like you Hermione, Kneazles like smart people." Ron said Hermione blushed "I can't have been the first smart person to go into the pet shop." She was still very pleased with the complment.

This was facsating to Harry who knew little about magical creatures, he wonder what other traits Kneazles had. Harry remembered Croockshanks disliked and actively went after Scabbers as he was really Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had said something about Crookshanks being a very smart even for his breed, that wasn't the exact words but Harry could guess most Kneales are smart.

"He does look like a Kneazle to me." Cedric said who thought the cat was very lovely, he liked the vibrant ginger color of the fur and copper eyes and even the face. Cedric gave a quick pet to the cat when the door to the compartment slid open.

"Well don't we look cozy, good be comfortable, you never know when something bad might happen to you," Malfoy steped in but got no farther .

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cedric had fired on him and his friends before things could go farther. Cho gaped and had her hands to her mouth, she was shocked, and this was so… "Cedric!" She was very surprised he never attacked someone before, she looked to the younger ones the Gryffindors she did not know well. What had got in to all of them? And when things couldn't get any weird the Weasley twins come in.

"Who used the Furnunculus Curse?" George asked lightly as he troed on Crabbe.

"Me." Said Harry.

"Very interesting effect when mixed with Jelly-Legs, that what I used." He stomped on Crabbe once more before coming in the compartment completely. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle did look worse off with boils, tentacles and skin discoloration they were unconscious and they were heaped on top of each other.

"Well they are lousy as decor." George said and he Ron and Harry kicked and pushed and shoved the unconcese three out. Then the twins sat down, it was tight but lucky their lean and tall. "So who wants to play Exploding Snap?" Fred asked, he got a deck out of his clock.

"What was all that?" Cho asked looking at each person for an answer "You lot just attacked them!" Cho did not understand at all.

"They would have done the same to us." Harry spat biterly, he was not mad at Cho but very tired of Malfoy and gang.

"Its true, the miserable gits their nothin'n but trouble." Ron declaierd.

"Not the wonderful trouble like us mind you." Fred said with a smirk. "If they were our kind of trouble that would be different." George grinned.

"I've heard them talk, we all know what the Malfoy family is like." Cedric said he remembered he as a Perfect deucted points from them for using the word 'Mudblood' they didn't like that of course, they saw nothing wrong with what they said. He heard them call him a 'blood traitor' behind his back, and he deducted more points.

Cho desited to drop the subject, she didn't like that they cursed them but if they were really in danger it couldn't be helped. They played many rounds of Exploding Snap, Cedric added his own deck so they could all play.

It was a lot of noise and fun and it felt really good to laugh. They talked, played chess, they told jokes, they hanged out as they could not in recent memory as they have never done together. The trolley lady come by and they got enough junk food for a massive party. When the train pulled up they al gathered their belongings and divied up the snakes. It didn't mater who bought it if you wanted it you had it, there was enough of everything. Fred and George had forgotten some of their things in the compartment they were in, so they had to go back. They were the last to get off much to the anxiety and worry of their mother. But all was forgiven, she hugged them fiercely as always.

Hermione, puled them to the side and asked the adults for a few mintures. Her parents, and the Weasleys were confused but allowed it, Mr. Weasley rounded on the Grangers with a smile.

Hermione pulled her backpack off her shoulder and pulled out a jar. In the jar was a bug "This little bug has caused us a lot of problems."

Hermione esplained that the bug in the jar was none other than Rita Skeeter and how she is an unregistered Animagus, which is very illegal and she used her unclaimed talent to spy and sneak. It all feel into place how she was getting information that seemed imposibe for her to know. She was in the bushes when Hagrid told Madame Maxime about being a half giant, she was on the window ceil when Harry had his premonition, after the second task Victor Krum and Hermione talked and she was in Hermione's hair, she had been everywhere had been in the palm of people's hand for interviews that never should have happened.

"She can't come out yet and she can't write any more awful lies, because if she does the Minsrty will know our little secret." Hermione was glowing with pride and she finally had her vengeance.

The twins huged her tight "Your amazing Hermione." They said.

"Brilliant, truly brilliant." Ron praised he was deeply impressed with her.

"That terrible woman!" Cho could not believe the treachery and misuses of a talent. "She won't have much to write, lies was all she knew."

"Well I don't care if she ever writes again, as long as its true and not about us." Hermione taped the jar with her wand and set it down.

They heard the jar burst and could sense her glaring eyes on them but they did look at Rita Skeeter they all hoped the last they saw her would be the last.

They walked away and returned to their parents and families. The Diggorys were now waiting and so were the Chang family and the Dursleys. They promised to write often and they had a group hug before going their separate ways.


End file.
